fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Like a Star
is the insert and image song for Nintendo Pretty Cure!: Legend of the Grand Star. It is sung to the tune of SHINING LINE* by the anime J-ppop group, Soleil. Lyrics Movie Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Ima watashitachi wo tsunagu mune no naka kirameku rain Kikasete Kore wa dare no sutōrī? Mitsuketa Kore wa watashi no sutōrī Shiritai Kimi wa donna fū ni Shinjiru Yume wo aruite kitandarō? Namida ni kasa wo sasu Egao wa honmono de Itsudemo akogare ga Saisho no michishirube Ima watashi-tachi no sora ni Tewatashi no kibō ga aru ne Uke totta yūki de motto Mirai made ikeso dayo Morau baton Kimi to tsunagu Hikari no rain chikara ni shite |-|Japanese= 今わたし達をつなぐ　胸の中 きらめくライン 聞かせて　これは誰のストーリー？ 見つけた　これはわたしのストーリー 知りたい　キミはどんな風に じる　夢を歩いてきたんだろう？ 涙に傘をさす　笑顔はホンモノで いつでもあこがれが　最初の道しるべ 今わたし達の空に 手渡しの希望があるね 受け取った勇気でもっと 未来までいけそうだよ もらうバトン　キミとつなぐ 光のライン　チカラにして |-|English= The shining line in our hearts is connecting us right now Let me listen, whose story is this? I found it, this was my story I want to know, what style are you into? I'd believe, you did come here by your dreams, right? Even if my tears befall over the umbrella, I'll smile for real Those I admired lead my first way forevermore A hope delivered by my hands is now around in our sky With the courage I received, I will continue going to the future I have the baton and lead with you in the line of light, and it became our power Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Ima watashitachi wo tsunagu mune no naka kirameku rain Kikasete Kore wa dare no sutōrī? Mitsuketa Kore wa watashi no sutōrī Shiritai Kimi wa donna fū ni Shinjiru Yume wo aruite kitandarō? Namida ni kasa wo sasu Egao wa honmono de Itsudemo akogare ga Saisho no michishirube Ima watashitachi no sora ni Tewatashi no kibō ga aru ne Uke totta yūki de motto Mirai made ikeso dayo Morau baton Kimi to tsunagu Hikari no rain chikara ni shite Kikoeru are wa dare no suteppu? Kasaneru mada nakimushi na suteppu Oshiete, kimi wa donna fū ni Fuan na yume to mukiatte iru no? Kanaetai kyō no mae de kokoro ga tamesareru Itsudemo jibun wo chanto daisuki de itai ne Ima ichiban me no sora de omoikiri kagayaka nakucha Uketotta baton tsugi wa watashi kara wataseru yō ni Narabu kaze no dokoka ganbatte iru nakama todoku shinpashī Naritai dake ja dame da natte yume no mama ja chigau natte Kitto watashi saisho kara shitte ita Sorasenai kurai kirei datta no Arittake no yūki dashite te wo nobashitanda Kokoro ga hare wataru egao ga ureshī no Arigatō itsumademo watashi no michishirube Ima watashitachi no sora ni Tewatashi no kibō ga aru ne Uketotta yūki de motto Mirai made ikeso dayo Morau baton Kimi to tsunagu Hikari no line Akogare no SHINING LINE* Chikara ni shite |-|Japanese= 今わたし達をつなぐ　胸の中 きらめくライン 聞かせて　これは誰のストーリー？ 見つけた　これはわたしのストーリー 知りたい　キミはどんな風に 信じる　夢を歩いてきたんだろう？ 涙に傘をさす　笑顔はホンモノで いつでもあこがれが　最初の道しるべ 今わたし達の空に 手渡しの希望があるね 受け取った勇気でもっと 未来までいけそうだよ もらうバトン　キミとつなぐ 光のライン　チカラにして 聞こえる　あれは誰のステップ？ かさねる　まだ泣き虫なステップ 教えて　キミはどんな風に 不安な夢と　向き合っているの？ かなえたい今日の前で　ココロが試される いつでも　自分をちゃんと大好きでいたいね 今いちばん目の空で　思い切り輝かなくちゃ 受け取ったバトン次は　わたしから渡せるように 並ぶ風のどこか　頑張っている仲間　届くシンパシー なりたいだけじゃダメだなって　夢のままじゃ違うなって きっとわたし最初から知っていた 逸らせないくらい　綺麗だったの ありったけの勇気出して　手を伸ばしたんだ ココロが晴れ渡る　笑顔がうれしいの ありがとう　いつまでもわたしの道しるべ 今わたし達の空に 手渡しの希望があるね 受け取った勇気でもっと 未来までいけそうだよ もらうバトン　キミとつなぐ光のライン あこがれのSHINING LINE*　チカラにして |-|English= The shining line in our hearts is connecting us right now Let me listen, whose story is this? I found it, this was my story I want to know, what style are you into? I'd believe, you did come here by your dreams, right? Even if my tears befall over the umbrella, I'll smile for real Those I admired lead my first way forevermore A hope delivered by my hands is now around in our sky With the courage I received, I will continue going to the future I have the baton and lead with you in the line of light, and it became our power I could hear it, whose step was that? I got it, it was a crybaby's step Tell me, what style are you into? Are you heading with a dream you're anxious of? Before you grant something today, put a test on your heart Keep loving yourself properly In the sky right before our eyes is a brightness made all of my might The next baton you received will be delivered from me Somewhere within the wind, a friend of us is working hard, reaching this sympathy Simply wishing won't do anything for you, and your dream won't be easily achieved I surely have known that since the beginning Don't look away, it was beautiful Be encouraged to say "yes," and lend your hand Our hearts shine like the sun, and we smiled of happiness Thank you for always leading my way A hope delivered by my hands is now around in our sky With the courage I received, I will continue going to the future I have the baton and lead with you in the line of light, The Shining Line* we longed for became our power Category:Nintendo Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Pretty Cure Miracle Stars! Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies'